Visitas Nocturnas (MariChat)
by GwenCreepy
Summary: El siempre venía y tocaba a mi ventana... ¿Por qué le dejé entrar aquella noche? Ni yo misma sé la respuesta... Sólo sabía que era él, con el que quería llegar a rozar las estrellas... De una de las formas más pecaminosas y ardientes posible. - Fais-moi délirer chaton... -esas fueron las palabras que comenzaron todo. Y no me arrepiento de haberlas dicho.


_**N/A:**_ _ **Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a mi primer One-shot de Miraculous LadyBug, bueno, esto llegó como una pequeña idea que luego se convirtió en algo grande. Espero que lo podáis disfrutar. Por cierto el fic es de MariChat, es decir MarinettexChatNoir. Si no os gusta la pareja no hace falta que leáis ni siquiera el prólogo. Pero aun así si os encanta esta pareja u os llama la atención. ¡Bienvenidos!**_ _ **Esto puede tener otro shot que se publicaría aquí también. E de decir que con este final he pensado en hacer TRES PARTES el shot. Espero vuestros comentarios y sin más que decir, ¡a leer!**_

 _ **Fandom:**_ _ **Miraculous LadyBug**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes de ML, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Thomas Astruc, si me pertenecieran ahora mismo habría tanto MariChat en la serie que vomitarías arcoíris.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _ **Está historia contiene escenas lemon explícito y mucho salseo, además de la muerte de un personaje. Os advierto a los más jóvenes que aún quieren tener su inocencia intacta que no lean el fic. Como seguramente pasaréis de mi advertencia. Pasad y preparad la fregona porque va a ser un viaje muuuy movidito.**_

 ** _Cambio de escena: ++++++++++_**

 **Cambio de narrador: ::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

 **VISITAS NOCTURNAS**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

La brisa de la noche acariciaba cada poro de mi cuerpo, el cual estaba siendo cubierto por solamente una fina tela de camisón que ondeaba mi cabello, el cual ya no estaba recogido en esas dos pequeñas coletas que me hacía. Mis ojos se cerraron y aspiré el dulce aroma nocturno, la noche siempre había mi favorita, porque me traía la calma que necesitaba, era un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que sólo este lugar y este momento podría ofrecerme. Realmente para mí, ya era una costumbre estar en el balcón por las noches, dejando que ese suave viento acariciara mi rostro, despejándome de los malos pensamientos, de los malos momentos que había pasado en el día, olvidándome por un momento de todo y de todos.

Después de unos instantes, abrí mis ojos y los fijé en el cielo, apreciando las estrellas que titilaban para ver cuál de ellas podía destacar más. Yo simplemente me quedaba viéndolas brillar, como si en algún momento mis preguntas pudiesen ser respondidas por ellas.

—Je... No creo que sea así, ¿verdad? —un tenue suspiro escapó de mis labios para después esbozar con estos una leve sonrisa— Al menos espero que estéis donde estéis... Os encontráis bien, y que sepáis, que todos los días os recuerdo y os echo de menos mamá, papá... —era cierto, sin darme cuenta ya habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de mis padres y ahora mismo a mis dieciocho años me encontraba sola, trabajando tanto en mi boutique online, como alquilando la panadería de mis padres para poder pagar la hipoteca de la casa y mis estudios. Mi casa más que un hogar, parecía un estudio de moda por todos los maniquís con distintos modelos de ropa que yo misma creaba para poder venderlos.

Suspiré y una vez más cerré mis ojos, era cierto que estos años habían sido muy, _muy_ difíciles... Y aun así nunca llegué a estar realmente sola. Alya siempre se preocupaba por mí, al igual que su familia que siempre venían a visitarme para ver como me encontraba. Chloé en ese tiempo realmente había cambiado mucho, por no decir demasiado, ya no era aquella niña mimada que amenazaba a todos por cualquier pequeñez, al parecer había conseguido madurar… de alguna extraña forma.

En cuanto a Adrien... digamos que al parecer mi amor nunca consiguió florecer lo suficiente como para que pudiese alcanzarle.

Aun así, después de todo eso, aun habiendo perdido a mis, sabiendo que tengo a mis amigos, no puedo decir que estoy sola, pues también, cierto héroe venía a alegrarme en estas tranquilas noches.

—Pensé que ya no ibas a venir gatito —dije con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada al momento de sentir como unos fuertes brazos que ya tenía bien conocidos, rodeaban mi cintura y me pegaban a un fornido cuerpo que siempre conseguía producirme miles de escalofríos, su cálido aliento con ese toque a menta rozó la vulnerable piel de mi cuello, haciendo que una corriente recorriese todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Un quedo jadeo escapó de mis labios y sin poder evitarlo, me arqueé pegándome más al cuerpo ajeno y mordí mi labio inferior al sentir esos suaves labios acariciar la vulnerable piel. Algo que realmente, pareció encantarle, pues pude notar como una queda y gutural carcajada escapaba de sus labios, con su tibia lengua comenzó a trazar un lento y tortuoso camino que hacía que me derritiera entre sus brazos. En el momento que llegó a mi oreja sentí como el jadeaba en mi oído, consiguiendo que me estremeciese al instante.

Una vez más escuché su risa junto a un tenue ronroneó que resonaba en su pecho, produciendo un tenue sonrojo en mis mejillas y a él otra ronca carcajada— Créeme… Jamás podría faltar a una de mis _visitas_ para ver a my purrincess~ —habló con esa grave y varonil voz que tanto me encantaba y que tantas noches me había hecho delirar. Sin poder esperar más me giré para poder verle, para poder chocar nuestras miradas, para poder ver esos grandes y felinos ojos del más puro verde vida en los que por tanto tiempo podía llegar a perderme. Pronto, sentí como sus brazos apresaban sin dificultad y con fuerza mi cintura, obligándome a arquearme para poder entregarme a él. Mis manos ansiosas recorrieron con lentitud sus brazos, acariciando esos músculos que se marcaban tanto en aquel oscuro traje, fui ascendiendo lentamente por estos, acariciando sus hombros, su cuello, sus clavículas y así, descendí y acaricié parte de su fornido pecho sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, para que, por último, volviese a subir para poder abrazarme a su cuello y que mis finos dedos acariciasen aquellas finas hebras doradas.

Le miré con una ladina sonrisa y observé como sus mejillas se habían enrojecido debajo de la máscara que no lograba ocultar en plenitud su rostro, pude ver como sus orejas se movían contentas y ciertamente ansiosas de un lado a otro, algo que por supuesto, me pareció adorable. Desde que los miraculous por decirlo de alguna forma, evolucionaron, nuestros trajes obtuvieron cambios bastante beneficiosos para nuestras luchas, y otros como por ejemplo su cola y orejas ahora se habían vuelto reales y su traje, dios, si antes era atractivo, con el que usaba ahora simplemente me robaba el aliento— Eres demasiado tierno, ¿lo sabías? —le dije soltando una pequeña carcajada que me fue completamente inevitable retener. En cambio, él sólo pudo sonrojarse un poco más, dejándome ver como sus orejas habían obtenido aquel tono carmesí, algo que solo me hizo reír más alto ante tanta ternura que me estaba mostrando el minino.

Lo cierto era que jamás le llegué a revelar que yo era la gran heroína de París, tampoco pensé que fuese necesario, pues él me aceptaba tal y como era, no había de necesidad de utilizar una máscara para que él pudiese amarme. ¿Y cómo me había demostrado su amor?  
Tantas veces que ya no las puedo contar, en los peores momentos de mi vida, él estuvo conmigo, sin pedir nada a cambio. Y fue gracias a él, que logré superar muchos obstáculos, como por ejemplo la muerte de mis padres. En aquella época en la que prefería encerrarme en mí misma y sufrir en soledad que hablar con alguien y que me apoyase…

Lo cierto es que, en un principio, ni por asomo pensé que en algún momento acabaríamos de esta manera. Uno de los mejores héroes de París, sosteniéndome entre sus fuertes brazos mientras compartíamos estos besos que eran los encargados de dejarnos sin aliento, compartiendo estos momentos tan íntimos y solamente de nosotros.

Cada vez que lo recuerdo una sonrisa se muestra en mis labios. Todo comenzó aquella noche hace dos años, él me preguntó si podía entrar en mi habitación y realmente, _no me arrepiento de haberle dejado entrar_...

* * *

 _Esos días eran días nublados y grises para mí, llevaba dos días encerrada en mi habitación, sin salir, sin ganas de respirar o siquiera abrir mis ojos. Enterarse por parte de tu director que tus padres habían fallecido no es una noticia que pudiese hacerte saltar de alegría precisamente. Desde aquel momento, simplemente me fui a mi casa y así me encontraba ahora. Sin hablar con nadie, sin buscar salir de mi casa, solamente me había tapado con montones de mantas abrazando con fuerza mi almohada esperando que aquello simplemente fuese un mal sueño… pero la realidad era muy distinta. Mis ojos ya estaban hinchados de tanto llorar esos días, me costaba respirar, e incluso sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarme por todos los sentimientos que se generaban en mi interior._

 _El entierro sería en unos días... pero yo no sabía si sería lo suficientemente capaz como para poder soportarlo sin terminar de romperme completamente. En dos ataúdes se iban a encontrar dos de los pocos familiares que me quedaban, era tan difícil de creer, tan irreal y, sobre todo, **doloroso**. _

_Los días pasaban, las noches igual, mis lágrimas seguían sin detenerse, pero claro, ¿cómo iban a parar ante aquella gran pérdida que había sufrido de un día para otro?_

 _El insomnio se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, la comida era insípida para mi paladar, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar con Alya por teléfono. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, no había necesidad de ello, por lo que simplemente me quedaba tumbada en mi cama, dejando que mis pensamientos se quedasen encerrados en una parte de mi cabeza, dejándola completamente en blanco. Pues sabía que, si comenzaba a pensar, al final solo acabaría quebrándome más._

 _Entonces llegó el día. Una música nostálgica y llena de tristeza resonaba en el cementerio, muchos amigos, pocos familiares, en cambio demasiadas lágrimas que no podían ser contenidas. Pero las mías fueron las únicas que no cayeron aquel día, parecía que hubiese gastado todas, y aun así… yo deseaba llorar más, desahogarme, acabar con el dolor que oprimía mi pecho y no me permitía respirar._

 _En aquel momento Alya me abrazaba con mucha fuerza, la sentía temblar, sabía porque era, por la tristeza y el miedo a que en cualquier momento cayese. Sentía sus lágrimas empapar mi hombro y como éstas lentamente descendían, yo no sentía su calidez, pero si podía sentir como el vestido de tonos negros que me había puesto aquel día se había humedecido por el salino líquido, solamente eso._

 _Por unos instantes desvié mi mirada de la tumba, para llevarla a mi alrededor, vi como la gente lloraba por la pérdida de dos grandes personas, amigos que me miraban con tristeza por lo que estaba pasando quienes me abrazaron intentando opacar el dolor que no mostraba, pero que me carcomía por dentro y aunque era inútil, realmente se lo agradecía. Pero a quien más desearía ver, no lo encontraba, mi mirada buscaba por todas partes, esos ojos verde vida que quizás serían lo único que por un momento podría sacarme del oscuro foso donde me encontraba. Pero no estaban por ninguna parte._

 _— **"Lo suponía..." —** sabía que él y yo no éramos nada más que amigos, ni siquiera nuestra relación estaba tan formada, no lo suficiente, y seguramente, esto sería incómodo para él. Aun así… estaba dolida, molesta y con demasiados sentimientos que surgían en aquel momento y que parecían querer desbordarse. Ni siquiera había recibido una maldita sonrisa de su parte o alguna palabra para poder sentirme un poco más reconfortada, nada. _

_El entierro había acabado y así, la gente ya iba dándome el pésame, uno a uno, comenzaron a marcharse, para que finalmente me dejasen sola. O eso creía, pero cuando vi a la secretaria del señor Agreste allí mis ojos se abrieron sorprendida, su nombre… era Nathalie si no me equivocaba. La mujer me miró desde arriba, con aquel rostro serio que siempre utilizaba y en parte, me intimidaba, en cambio, pronto cambió su mirada a una más relajada y humilde, se inclinó sutilmente para quedar a mi altura y arqueó levemente las comisuras de sus labios para entregarme una tenue sonrisa._

 _—El señorito Agreste se encuentra enfermo, he venido en su lugar por pedido suyo, no creo ser la más adecuada para esto, aun así, él le da sus más sinceras condolencias y espera poder volver a verla en cuanto se recupere —dijo con una voz calmada y de cierta forma tranquilizadora, como si intentase relajarme en aquel momento que tan vulnerable me encontraba. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios y cuando intenté hablar, las palabras no salieron, cerré mis ojos por un momento y con la mayor fuerza que pude, tragué saliva para hablar y sin más dirigí mi vista a la seria mujer._

 _—Muchas gracias Nathalie, dile a Adrien que le estoy muy agradecida porque aun estando enfermo me apoya —la mujer de cabello negro asintió ante lo que le dije para entonces apoyar su mano en mi hombro y con un asentimiento alejarse de mí, darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida del cementerio del cementerio con dos guardaespaldas detrás de ella. Por unos escasos instantes, sentí como ese dolor que había permanecido como un puñal en mi corazón desaparecía, saber que Adrien se preocupaba por mi aun estando indispuesto de alguna forma me tranquilizaba. Pero entonces, miré en la dirección que se había ido la secretaria y cuando realmente me había quedado sola, giré a mirar las tumbas de mis padres, en concreto sus lápidas. Me arrodillé frente a estas y acaricié con cuidado la tierra removida, fue entonces, que miré mis manos, unas gotas de agua habían caído sobre el dorso de estas y cuando me di cuenta, mi vista se volvió borrosa._

 _Una vez más, me encontraba llorando, sollozando y gimiendo dolorosamente ante la congoja que mi pecho volvía a sentir de nuevo.  
Creía que el dolor había terminado, que ya no lloraría más, que mis lágrimas no volverían a caer, pero estas eran tan traicioneras que en el momento que más débil y sola me encontraban caían a su libre albedrío, aprovechando que nadie podía verme ni ayudarme a salir del abismo en el que me encontraba. Y lloré, lloré como no lo había hecho en días, mi mirada iba al cielo, le gritaba, le replicaba por la injusticia que había cometido, le mostraba cuan destrozada me encontraba en aquel momento en el que había perdido a dos de mis pocos seres queridos. Todo lo que había permanecido oculto en el funeral, todo lo que parecía haber sido reprimido en mis horas de soledad, absolutamente todo de lo que yo, por un mísero momento pensaba que me había librado, seguía presente y abriendo el sello que yo, sin darme cuenta me había impuesto. _

_Entonces, unos brazos me rodearon para abrazar con fuerza mi temblorosa figura, haciendo que abruptamente mis lágrimas se detuviesen, la sorpresa estaba plasmada en mi rostro, pues Tikki no estaba allí conmigo y no era tan grande como para poder rodear mi cuerpo. Unos instantes después, sentí como mi pecho había sido apoyado en un fornido pecho, unos latidos acompasados y tenues resonaban en mis oídos, al mismo tiempo, una gran mano acariciaba mi espalda en un intento por tranquilizarme, al igual que la otra acariciaba con delicadeza mi cabello— No llores más por favor —se formó una tenue pausa en su frase, pensando que seguramente si decía algo, las heridas invisibles que me rodeaban empeorarían— Me duele verte así purrincess —dijo mi compañero de batallas, la persona que me tenía abrazada apretándome con fuerza como si en algún momento fuera a quebrarme, aún más si es que fuera posible— O al menos, si lo haces, no sola, no cargues con todo este doloroso peso tú sola —no comprendía, no podía entender por qué él se encontraba allí en aquel momento, no sabía porque no deseaba soltarme, no era como si tuviese algún tipo de amistad con él en mi forma civil, así que… ¿Por qué hacía esto?_

 _—¿Por qué estás aquí Chat Noir? —fueron las únicas palabras seguidas que pude pronunciar con algo de normalidad en mi voz, mientras tanto, mis manos se encontraban echas puños a ambos lados de mi cabeza, no terminando de permitirle al héroe que me abrazase. Él no respondió, simplemente continuó acariciando mi espalda y mi cabeza, mis lágrimas aún continuaban cayendo sin restricción alguna, empapando el traje del rubio que me tenía entre sus brazos. Pero poco a poco, estas comenzaron a detenerse ante las caricias que el gato me estaba ofreciendo, claro que no era simplemente eso... Yo lo sabía, me estaba ofreciendo su apoyo, me estaba ofreciendo su calor, me estaba ofreciendo todo lo que necesitaba para no hundirme aun más profundamente en la desesperación._

 _Cuando mis lágrimas habían cesado, esperé unos segundos, aunque quisiera negarlo estar entre los brazos de este chico era realmente tranquilizante. Entonces al momento de intentar separarme de él, sus brazos continuaron deteniéndome, impidiéndome que me marchase— Chat, suéltame, debo irme. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer —sentencié con el tono más serio que pude encontrar en aquel momento, pero nada, el seguía sin soltarme, pareciese que si me soltaba iba a desfallecerme nada más dar un paso. En vez de alegrarme por saber que alguien estaba conmigo en ese instante, por alguna razón, me enfadé, en aquel momento pensé— **"¡Me está tratando como una maldita niñita que no sabe valerse por si misma!"** —sabía que en un momento como este no podría ser la persona con más valentía del mundo, o la que tuviese más fortaleza, pero no quería que me tratasen como una muñeca de cristal que con un simple roce pudiese romperse en mil pedazos— ¡Ya basta! —le grité al mismo tiempo que le empujaba con fuerza y le tiraba al suelo, me erguí en mi lugar y le miré desde arriba, con rabia e indignación, pues era lo que en aquel momento sentía._

 _—Aunque este sea un momento complicado en mi vida, ¡no tienes el derecho de tratarme como si fuera un maldito objeto que con un suspiro se romperá! Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco —mi ceño estaba fruncido, la confusión estaba presente en el rostro del héroe que no sabía lo que había hecho para que yo estuviera de aquel modo— Realmente… Te odio estúpido gato —gruñí al momento de girarme en dirección contraria, caminando lejos del recuerdo de mis padres, queriendo alejarme por igual de los problemas, y sobre todo del rubio. Mis ojos por alguna razón escocían todavía más, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y volver, esta vez, ya no era por mis padres, era por la gente de mi alrededor, que seguramente me miraba de la misma forma. Era frustrante que te mirasen con lástima, y simplemente daba rabia que creyesen que no podrías sostenerte ni por ti misma. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, salí del cementerio y lo más rápido que pude, salí corriendo, no quería que nadie me viese y por suerte, había ido andando al cementerio._

* * *

 _Una vez más las horas pasaron, al momento en el que entré en mi casa sentí como se formaba el nudo en mi estómago, la realidad volvía a golpear con fuerza, ahora ya sabía que no recibiría ninguna cálida y reconfortante bienvenida de parte de mis padres, algo que claramente, aunque no lo quisiera, me dolía horrores, pero a lo mejor, con el tiempo, solo con el tiempo podría librarme del dolor. Una vez más en aquel día, suspiré de manera pesada, realmente era la trigésima vez que suspiraba. Negué con la cabeza y lentamente subí a mi habitación, si pasaba un simple segundo más en el salón, acabaría entrando en una profunda depresión._

* * *

 _Tikki ahora estaba durmiendo, le había dicho que podía descansar, pero realmente necesitaba alguna distracción por lo que tomé mi blog de dibujos donde tenía todos mis bocetos y suspiré para comenzar a dibujar o al menos, intentarlo._

 _Mientras estaba sentada en la cama, recargando mi espalda en la pared, al mismo tiempo miraba mi blog de dibujos con cierta desgana, sostenía sin fuerzas el lápiz, y por igual, acariciaba la gigante almohada de gato que siempre utilizaba para dormir. La realidad era que mis ganas de dibujar eran nulas, quería despejarme, que esos horrendos pensamientos se alejasen de mi mente y quizás poder perderme en mis dibujos o cualquier simple cosa que no me hiciese pensar en mis padres…  
Entonces, distrayéndome de lo que estaba intentando hacer, escuché un par de toques sobre mi cabeza, arqueé mis cejas sorprendidas y levanté la vista para entonces convertir mi nivel de confusión en uno de rabia en cuestión de segundos. No tardé nada en volver a mirar mi cuadernillo y seguir con lo que hacía, pero al no ocurrírseme nada comencé a dar pequeños golpes sobre la superficie del blog. _

_—Purrincess, por favor ábreme, necesito hablar contigo —me dijo con cierto deje de tristeza en su voz consiguiendo que una punzada se crease en mi pecho, no sé si de molestia o pena, por unos minutos pensé en negarle la entrada a mi habitación, pero por otro lado estaba esa maldita curiosidad que me quería hacer saber qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí, el por qué quería hablar conmigo. Un silencioso suspiro escapó de mis labios y con tranquilidad, dejé el pequeño cuaderno en el estante de libros sobre mi cabella y con cuidado me levanté para abrir la ventana que daba al balcón de mi casa y al momento de abrirla mirarle con un rostro impasible. Mientras tanto, él me mostraba una imagen que sin lugar a duda era condenadamente adorable. Sus pupilas totalmente dilatas, sus orejitas gachas, como si hubiese hecho algo horrible y temiese de lo que fuera a hacer y por último su cola, la cual se movía de lado a lado, a la espera de mi aprobación para poder entrar en mi habitación… no era justo, no era nada justo._

 _—Ah… Está bien, pasa —susurré dejándole entrar a mi habitación y alejándome un poco para poder sentarme en la parte más apartada de la ventana para que pudiese pasar y así sentarse. Unos instantes después, justamente cuanto lo tuve frente a mí, me crucé de piernas y le miré fijamente, dejando que él hiciese lo mismo que yo— Habla, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —afilé mi mirada en su dirección consiguiendo que él se incomodara, algo que, sinceramente, en ese preciso momento no me importaba demasiado— Chat, habla._

 _Él suspiró y me miró con sus grandes ojos verde vida, los cuales por alguna extraña razón consiguieron que todo mi cuerpo sintiese cierto escalofrío, sentía como si pudiese ver a través de mi alma con aquellas grandes y dilatadas pupilas. Entonces, él se puso a gatas y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a mí, yo ante sus acciones apoyé mis manos tras mi espalda y con cuidado de no caerme comencé a echarme hacia atrás, pero… ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?  
Su mirada no me ayudaba a descubrir sus intenciones, pues estaba tan fija en mi persona que no podía evitar estremecerme ante ello, en escasos instantes, sentí como la sangre se agolpó abruptamente en mis mejillas y como los nervios comenzaban a crecer, él estaba casi sobre mí, sus piernas a ambos lados de las mías y su rostro cerca… **muy** cerca del mío. Parpadeé varias veces completamente sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando y por mis reacciones, ¿¡por qué demonios me estaba avergonzando ahora?!_

 _Fue entonces cuando le vi acercarse más a mí, en aquel momento que mi corazón palpitó con fuerza y yo jadeé al no saber que debía hacer, pero él simplemente rodeó con sus brazos mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente apresada y confundida, ¿por qué me abrazaba ahora?_

 _—Perdóname... —musitó quedamente, mi cuerpo se tensó por aquello, no tenía idea que decirle, pero entonces él prosiguió— No quería hacerte sentir de esa manera en el cementerio, es solo que… te vi tan rota enfrente de la tumba de tus padres que de alguna forma quería detener tus lágrimas y ayudarte a librarte del dolor… al menos por unos instantes, aunque solo fuese eso… —dijo mientras ejercía un poco más de fuerza en su abrazo. Sinceramente, no tenía palabras para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero… escuchar como su corazón latía a semejante velocidad, el sentir como su cola acariciaba y abrazaba mi cintura y el cómo temblaba por lo que pudiese obtener por respuesta fue lo que me hizo soltar una carcajada que le hizo separarse levemente para mirarme con un deje de curiosidad y de sorpresa que se notaba en su expresión y en como ladeaba tiernamente su cabeza y agachaba sus orejitas. Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí para así corresponder al abrazo del cual él no me había librado._

 _—Gracias Chat, realmente lo necesitaba, la que debe pedir perdón soy yo, en ese momento, había un gran remolino de sentimientos, no pensaba con claridad y por eso te hice daño —dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y por un momento, pude sentir como él se tensaba, pero después, al igual que yo, soltó una tenue carcajada y correspondió al abrazo que le estaba dando._

 _Fue en aquel momento que comencé a acariciar su espalda, en el instante que comencé a seguir las líneas que sus músculos formaban, que aquel chico era muy atractivo. ¿Por qué no me había percatado antes de lo bueno que estaba?_

 _—No pasa nada, quizás yo en tu lugar habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, así que está bien, no has hecho nada malo —se separó un poco de mí y con cariño me acarició la mejilla, su mano era cálida, podía sentir como sus garras daban sutiles roces sobre mi piel. Por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sin que pudiésemos evitarlo, estas se quedaron fijas la una en la otra. Una de ellas llena de vida y calidez que calmaba todo mi ser. No comprendí el porqué, pero pude sentir como mis mejillas ardían, consiguiendo que él se riera y por ende haciendo que yo me sonrojase mucho más._

 _Por unos momentos, ambos nos quedamos en completo silencio, nada más que mirándonos el uno al otro. Sus brazos apretaron con un poco más de fuerza mi cintura y descendiendo un poco más, acarició levemente parte de mis caderas. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante ese sutil contacto, entrecerré levemente mis párpados y mientras nuestros ojos continuaban conectados, sus pupilas en aquel momento se contrajeron y en cuestión de segundos volvieron a dilatarse. Estas descendieron hasta mis labios para una vez más volver a llevarlo hasta mis ojos, yo volví a hacer exactamente lo mismo y entonces, ambos descendimos nuestras miradas hasta los labios ajenos. Realmente, no sé en qué momento, no sé cómo sucedió, pero nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse y pasó._

 _Nuestros labios de manera involuntaria se rozaron, creando miles de descargas por todo mi sistema, era una sensación simplemente increíble, algo que nunca había podido experimentar. Subimos la vista a la mirada ajena y nos miramos fijamente, como si con aquello pudiésemos decir lo que con palabras no. Ambos comenzamos a cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo, pasamos unos instantes así, una fina distancia separándonos, hasta que sentí como su mano volvía a posicionarse sobre mi mejilla con cuidado y sin más comenzar a acariciarla con delicadeza con su pulgar, su brazo pasó a rodear mi cintura y su mano a acariciar mi espalda, consiguiendo que me arquease y me pusiese a su disposición. Sentí su duro y trabajado pecho sobre la ropa, mis manos en suaves caricias comenzaron a ascender por este, acariciándolo, hasta llegar a su clavícula y continuar su recorrido hasta detenerse en su cuello, el cual rodeé con mis brazos. Mis dedos se adentraron en aquellas hebras doradas, suaves como el mismísimo algodón, su mano por igual subió hasta tomar mi nuca y con algo de fuerza algunos mechones de mi cabello, nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron solos y pronto, cerramos las distancias que había entre nosotros, para que poco a poco, el suave beso, comenzase a ascender de nivel._

 _Un sutil mordisco en mi labio inferior, un quedo jadeo y pronto sentí como una intrusa se adentraba en mi boca, recorriendo cada pequeño recoveco con cierto deje de curiosidad que solo producía que me estremeciese más ante él. Y cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron abrí mis ojos sorprendida por el repentino sabor que había producido el roce de esta, era dulce, realmente dulce. Y pronto, el movimiento de la lengua ajena comenzó, era un movimiento lento y tímido al principio, como si esperase mi aprobación, pero justamente en el momento que correspondí, el roce comenzó a ser más notorio, tanto que creí que podría volverme loca por la velocidad de aquella sensual y fogosa danza que me estaba dejando sin aliento. No sé cuánto pasaron, si segundos o minutos, pero en el momento que nos separamos él volvió a morder mi labio inferior para poder separarnos con un sonido que a mi parecer podría parecer lascivo ante el oído de cualquiera._

 _Sus mejillas estaban sutilmente rojizas, al menos, lo que podía apreciar lo poco que dejaba ver la máscara, y las mías… seguramente estarían mucho más enrojecidas que las suyas. Unos instantes silenciosos y sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos haciendo que él se separase abruptamente de mí y empezara a hacer movimientos muy raros con sus manos… además de que no paraba de poner raras expresiones, en cambio yo no lo entendía, yo seguía en el limbo._

 _—_ _¡P-Perdón purrincess! ¡No era mi intención! Y-Yo... e-em..._ _—_ _él miraba en todas direcciones, su cola estaba completamente erizada, al igual que sus orejas. Dios, este chico era condenadamente adorable en todos los aspectos que había visto. Yo solo pude soltar una pequeña carcajada haciendo que diese un gran salto en su lugar por mi repentina acción._

 _—_ _No pidas perdón gatito, después de todo he sido yo la que ha correspondido, ¿no es así?_ _—_ _hablé y vi como el sonrojo en su rostro crecía hasta ocupar gran parte de su cuello, al menos la parte que era mostrada, consiguiendo que riese enternecida por ello._

 _—_ _B-Bueno, quizás lo mejor sea que me vaya, ya te he moles... ¡wooo!_ _—_ _antes de que terminara de hablar le tomé de la mano y lo tumbé a mi lado haciendo que él me mirara sorprendido. Pero antes de que preguntase nada le callé poniendo dos de mis dedos en sus labios, haciendo que él se tensase y yo simplemente le sonreí._

 _—_ _Sólo quédate un rato, hasta que me duerma... No creo poder dormir sin algo a mi lado_ _—_ _dije y miró con curiosidad mi gran almohada gatuna— Algo vivo —susurré_ _con un poco de vergüenza a lo que él rio y dudando por unos instantes volvió a sostenerme entre sus brazos, acariciando mi cabeza con delicadeza, al igual que mi espalda, no sé si fue la calidez de su cuerpo, no sé si fue por sus tiernas caricias o si fue porque su presencia me había hecho olvidar por algunos instantes lo que había vivido aquel día. Pero en unos minutos mis párpados comenzaron a pesar, y sin darme cuenta, los brazos de Morfeo me atraparon por completo en cuestión de segundos, bueno, más bien los brazos de mi cómico compañero gatuno._

* * *

 _El asunto del beso había quedado atrás hace ya un tiempo, en cambio, las visitas de Chat Noir se habían vuelto más recurrentes, nuestra amistad también había mejorado, ahora si podía decir que conocía mejor al rubio y no era para nada como había creído en un principio. Era una persona divertida, extrovertida y ciertamente graciosa que no dejaba que decayeras en la tristeza. Algo que durante esas semanas me había ayudado demasiado._

 _El tiempo fue pasando, mi vida había mejorado considerablemente, Alya estaba feliz de que pudiera llevar tan bien el asunto, todos en la clase hasta Chloé se alegraban de ver que estaba bien, todos me continuaron apoyando en aquel tiempo, algo que sin duda agradecí. Pero yo sabía que no era solo por ese apoyo que mis compañeros y mejor amiga me ofrecían. No, eso no era así, yo sabía que si no hubiera sido por ese gatito tonto no habría podido ni si quiera querer seguir viviendo, él había sido quien había estado en esos momentos en los que pensaba que no podría aguantar, él había sido quien me había ofrecido una ayuda y un apoyo inigualable..._

 _Era cierto que no habíamos vuelto hablar del beso de aquel día, pero aun así, yo lo recordaba, cada momento que pasaba con él, cada instante que en miradas furtivas observaba sus labios, como se mantenía en mi boca aquel sabor tan dulce que me ofreció, aquellas caricias que sus grandes manos me habían dado, como sus fuertes brazos me habían apresado como si fuera lo más importante de este mundo. Un sentimiento tan único, que era imposible que no quisiera volver a experimentarlo._

 _Era verdad... en aquellos meses que había podido conocer mejor a mi gatuno compañero de batallas, en aquellos meses que había compartido tantas inseguridades y deseos con él. Si, en aquellos meses un nuevo sentimiento se había instaurado en mí ser, yo me había enamorado de aquel cómico y desastroso héroe gatuno. Sus sonrisas, sus gestos, su mirada llena de calidez, su brillante cabello que parecía el mismísimo sol, todo de él me encantaba. No podía negarlo ya, para mí era imposible. ¿Y Adrien? Ese era un amor al que había dejado atrás, pues ahora, ya tenía quien completaba mi corazón por completo._

 _Me había decidido, quería decírselo de una forma u otra, lo que no sabía era lo que esa noche sucedería y lo mucho que cambiaría mi vida desde ese mismo momento._

* * *

 _Quizás eran las doce de la mañana, la luz de la luna brillaba con gran intensidad y era acompañada por las estrellas que titilaban con fervor como si quisiesen opacar la belleza de aquel enorme y brillante astro. Yo me encontraba hablando con Chat de estupideces, lo que solíamos hacer muy a menudo, pero entonces aquella pregunta que durante ya varias semanas le quise hacer salió a la luz._

 _—_ _Chat_ _—_ _musité su nombre, haciendo que él dejara de reírse y me mirara atentamente, yo tragué espeso ante su intensa mirada y entonces tomé todo el aire que pude_ _—_ _Yo, debo decirte algo muy importante_ _—_ _mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sentía como el calor se había agolpado en estas en unos instantes, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel y me movía un tanto incómoda por saber cómo podría reaccionar ante lo que estaba a punto de decir_ _—_ _Verás, desde hace un tiempo, llevo recordando aquel beso_ _—_ _él se tensó por unos instantes, su mirada seguía fija en mí, pero su cola de gato ya no se movía, se había quedado completamente quieta tras él._

 _—_ _Y n-no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza, ni eso... ni en nada que tiene que ver contigo respecto a esa noche..._ _—_ _le miré con mis vibrantes mejillas y mis ojos titilando timidez, el por unos instantes se había quedado completamente quieto como si no se creyera lo que estaba escuchando_ _—_ _Creo… no, esa no es la forma correcta_ _—_ _cerré mis ojos tomé aire y con el mayor valor que pude encontrar en mi ser le miré fijamente_ _—_ _Te amo Chat Noir_ _—_ _él abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido, parecía que iba a hablar pero en cambio no le dejé continuar_ _—_ _No sé desde cuando pudo empezar este sentimiento, pero sé que ha ido floreciendo con el paso de estos meses, en los que he soportado tus malas bromas, me he reído con ellas, he conocido partes de ti que no creí que tendrías, en los que has estado apoyándome y no me has dejado caer, por eso y por muchas cosas más, es por lo que puedo decir con total sinceridad que yo te amo, con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma, con todo lo que mi ser pueda ofrecer_ _—_ _dije con una sonrisa y sentí como mi vista se nublaba, no, ahora no quería llorar, pero después de aguantarlo durante tantos meses era librarse de un gran peso_ _—_ _Je, mírame, debo parecer una idiota llorando por esto_ _—_ _comencé a pasar mi mano por mis ojos no dejando que las lágrimas cayesen._

 _Sentí mi cuerpo ser apresado por aquellos fuertes brazos que tanto conocía ya, como era alzada del mentón por dos de los dedos del rubio y como nuestras miradas volvían a conectarse, mientras una hermosa y encantadora sonrisa estaba impuesta en sus labios_ _—_ _Yo también te amo, mi hermosa princesa de ojos como el mismísimo cielo_ _—_ _no tuve tiempo a mostrar mi sorpresa, pues mis palabras fueron acalladas por sus labios. Si, eran aquellos labios que tanto había deseado volver a probar, como una vez más nuestras lenguas se volvían a acariciar con la misma o quizás más pasión que la última vez. Todo el vello de mi cuerpo se había erizado era tal el estremecimiento que me producía que era comprensible. Sus brazos rodeando mi cintura con un deje de posesión y delicadeza, los míos abrazando su cuello con cariño y añoranza, nuestras bocas compartiendo aquel hermoso momento que por poco si no nos hubiésemos separado quizás nos habríamos ahogado._

 _No dijimos nada en aquel momento, éramos sólo él y yo, nadie podía molestarnos, nadie podía destrozar aquella felicidad que él me estaba haciendo sentir con tan pocas palabras que había pronunciado después de mi confesión. Aquella noche no hablamos de nada más, simplemente compartimos una tranquila noche de abrazos, besos y miradas que lo decían todo._

* * *

 _Unos meses más tardes, m_ _i relación con Chat no había sido descubierta por nadie, bueno… Alya si lo había descubierto, pero había mantenido su promesa y no le dijo nada a nadie, eso era algo que agradecía mucho, era por eso qué confiaba tanto en ella. Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa en mis labios, haciendo que el rubio me mirara y me diera un sutil beso diciéndome que me lo había dado 'por ser demasiado tierna'. Ese día era uno muy distinto al resto, hoy había decidido que era la hora, quería estar completamente **unida** a él... Ya era el momento._

 _Yo me encontraba con sólo una camiseta de tirantes y un pequeño short azul rey que usaba a modo de pijama, su mirada estaba fija en mi algo que hacía que me avergonzara un poco pues no la apartaba en ningún momento_ _—_ _¿Estás segura de esto Marinette?_ _—_ _asentí una y otra vez para dejarle claro que si estaba lista para lo que estaba por venir._

 _Con sumo cuidado comenzó a acercarse a mí, acarició con dulzura mi mejilla como la primera vez que me había besado y con su mano libre me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y sin dificultad alguna me sentó a horcajadas de él. Mi corazón bombeaba a una velocidad increíble la sangre, pensaba que en cualquier momento él escucharía a mis desbocados latidos, en cambio, él con su sonrisa me calmó por completo y consiguió que mis pulsaciones se regulasen. Llevó sus manos a mi cintura, adentró con facilidad sus manos en esta estremeciéndome por completo por su cálido tacto y desabrochó el sujetador. Pronto, comenzó a subir la camisa, hasta deshacerse de ella y el sostén, dejando a plena vista mi busto, el cual por unos momentos tapé con mis propios brazos haciendo que estos se hicieran más notorios por la presión y sin poder evitarlo enrojecí por ello y desvié mí vista de la suya, pero por un momento, observé cómo un brillo depredador se instalaba en su mirada, la cual parecía brillar con mayor intensidad en la oscuridad, devorándome, desnudándome, haciendo que con sólo eso, mi respiración se cortase por unos instantes._

 _Tomó mis muñecas con sus manos y las apartó del lugar donde estaban, haciendo que los colores se esparcieran por mi rostro, en cambio, él me besó con delicadeza como diciéndome en aquel gesto que todo estaba bien._

 _Mi cuerpo en ese instante se destensó, hasta que sentí como mi espalda era apoyada sobre el suave y mullido colchón, aun unidos por aquel tierno beso que él me estaba ofreciendo y al cual me era imposible negarme y sin darme cuenta, me había dejado llevar por aquel beso, consiguiendo relajarme por completo. Él se separó de mí, quedando levemente apoyado sobre mis caderas, tomó la campanilla/cremallera de su traje y lentamente comenzó a descenderlo ante mi vista, sin dificultad se deshizo de media parte de este, dejándome ver aquel escultural y trabajado cuerpo que poseía, podía apreciar aquellos marcados músculos que no eran exagerados, pero si trabajados. Acompañando a la perfección de aquella atlética figura que tenía. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y del resto del traje, mostrándome por fin el resto de su cuerpo, o al menos, una gran parte de él. Pues unos boxers negros que se ceñían a la perfección a su miembro y trasero no me permitía verlo, en cambio, apreciando el resto, podía ver aquellos fuertes brazos que durante todo ese tiempo me habían sostenido, su marcada uve que descendía hasta perderse por completo en su ropa interior, ese tono bronceado de piel que poseía, su mirada, sus labios… todo en sí, me había dejado en tal shock que no me había dado cuenta de que se había deshecho ya de mis shorts. Dejándome en un mano a mano con él._

 _Se puso a cuatro sobre mí, sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas y sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Descendió lentamente su rostro hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron, en cambio, no me besó como yo hubiese esperado, si no que comenzó a repartir besos desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, ocasionando algún que otro jadeo en mi ser por la sugerencia que estos poseían. De besos comenzaron a pasar a leves mordidas, las cuales se mezclaron con exquisitas succiones a lo largo de la extensión de esa parte específica, sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo con deseo, su cuerpo se posaba levemente sobre el mío dejando que la fricción entre nosotros aumentase, sus manos comenzaron a descender por mi espalda, provocando que esta se arquease y que nuestros cuerpo se rozasen de forma más notoria hasta que tomó uno de mis glúteos con fuerza ocasionando que un quedo gemido escapase de mis labios, y pronto, sentí como el agarre de Chat aumentaba, al igual que escuché como un gruñido escapaba de sus labios, haciendo que miles de descargas recorriesen mi cuerpo hasta mi intimidad, la cual, por momentos, estaba comenzando a humedecerse más y más por las acciones del rubio._

 _Sentí como sus colmillos con cada mordida comenzaron a clavarse con más ahínco en mi piel, dejando en ella seguramente unas marcas que serían difíciles de ocultar, aunque realmente tampoco intentaría hacerlo, porque no me importaba en lo más mínimo aquello en esos momentos, ya que estaba más concentrada en sentir los besos y caricias del héroe que me tenía a su completa disposición._

 _Sus besos y succiones comenzaron a descender hasta llegar al comienzo de mis senos y mientras que una de sus manos se quedaba acariciando mi cintura y abdomen, la otra se encontraba en mi espalda, más bien en una de mis nalgas que se encontraba masajeando y estrujando sin vergüenza alguna. Entonces, sentí como el calor llegaba hasta mis orejas al momento de ver como él se lamía con suma lascivia sus labios por ello_ _—_ _P-Pervertidoo~_ _—_ _casi grité al momento de sentir como la mano del rubio se adentraba en mi ropa interior para comenzar a acariciar toda la extensión de mi intimidad._

 _Su tibia lengua había hecho un recorrido desde el centro de mi pecho hasta llegar a la punta de mi oreja donde me susurró con voz ronca_ _—_ _Si, soy un pervertido, pero soy el pervertido del que estás enamorada~_ _—_ _habló con aquel característico tono burlón que solo él poseía. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y en unos instantes nuestros labios volvieron a fusionarse en una mezcla excitante de ternura y pasión que me dejó sin aliento, su mano en mi nuca y la otra en mi intimidad la cual acariciaba con cierto fervor mi clítoris, consiguiendo que sintiera ese cúmulo de olas de calor que comenzaban a cubrir mi cuerpo. Mis gemidos eran callados en los labios del rubio quien ahora con su cola rodeaba la aureola de mis pezones produciendo que estos se endurecieran ante ese contacto tan suave y a la vez provocativo._

 _Después de unos instantes el mordisqueó mi labio inferior y comenzó a descender en besos hasta llegar al comienzo de sus senos, los cuales miró hipnotizado por unos momentos, apartó su cola y con esta comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica, produciéndole un cosquilleo que mezclado con esas exquisitas sensaciones que el rubio le provocaba se quedaba sin aliento al mismo tiempo que gemía y jadeaba por todo el conjunto de acciones que él hacía en su cuerpo._

 _Fue entonces que sentí como la lengua del chico lamió con lentitud uno de mis pezones, haciendo que arqueara aun más mi cuerpo, entregándome por completo a él quien ahora parecía estar perdido en mi cuerpo. Él lamía, besaba, succionaba y mordía mis endurecidos botones, los cuales ahora estaban hinchados y sensibles por las atenciones del rubio, para entonces gritar un poco más alto al sentir como dos de los dedos de Chat se adentraban en mi húmedo interior mientras se expandían en tijera y se movían de forma rápida. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en la gran almohada, mis ojos cerrados y mis labios abiertos dejando que mi voz escapara con fuerza_ _—_ _A-Ah~ Chat_ _—_ _gemía el nombre del héroe solo produciendo que él rodeara con su brazo mi cintura, pegándome aun más a su tonificado cuerpo, mientras volvía a fusionar nuestros labios en un beso fogoso que dejaba que nuestras lenguas se acariciaran con mayor necesidad._

 _Entonces adentró un tercer dedo en mi intimidad algo que me produjo un profundo calor por todo mi cuerpo y que me obligó a gemir con un poco más de fuerza en medio del beso. Cada vez su velocidad aumentaba más y más, el aire comenzaba a faltarme y realmente no sabía si podría durar demasiado con todas las caricias de este chico. Fue entonces que abandoné mi lugar debajo de él para sentir como me sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas._

 _Nuestros labios volvieron a separarse, ambos jadeábamos y nos mirábamos fijamente el uno al otro. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí algo que presionaba contra mi intimidad, mis mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder el "pequeño" amigo del rubio al parecer había despertado, algo que me avergonzaba demasiado y a la vez de alguna forma hizo que soltara una pequeña carcajada_ _—_ _Eso es tu cola gatuna, o ¿es que te alegras de verme?_ _—_ _hablé con un toque burlón que hizo que él junto a mi soltásemos una pequeña carcajada, para después con sus grandes manos sostener mis caderas y comenzar a moverlas para que nuestros sexos se acariciasen sobre la fina tela de la ropa interior. Dejando que gruñidos, gemidos y jadeos invadieran todo el lugar, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara levemente por aquellos sensuales movimientos_ _—_ _A-Ah~ ggah~_ _—_ _mordía mi labio inferior para intentar no gemir, pero no podía, era imposible hacerlo._

 _Una de sus manos tomó mis bragas y al momento de tirar hacia arriba sentí una presión total en mi clítoris haciendo que abrazara por el cuello a Chat y que me pegara más a él haciendo que soltara una carcajada ronca dejando que comenzara a "embestir" mi entrada una y otra vez haciendo que gimiera más y más alto en su oído._

 _No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo lo hizo, pero al instante me encontraba completamente desnuda al igual que él..._

 _—_ _Aun puedes detenerte purrincess... Porque una vez pasado esto, no creo que pueda controlarme_ _—_ _habló jadeante, nuestros pechos encajados a la perfección, nuestros alientos entremezclados formando una especie de afrodisíaco a nuestro alrededor, nuestros corazones latiendo desbocados, el calor aumentando por momentos cada vez más y más, en este punto ya no tenía razón, ni inhibiciones, ni miedo que me impidiera continuar con esto, le miré, le di un suave beso que él continuó y cuando nos separamos el sonrió ladinamente haciendo que me mordiera el labio para no gritar por lo sexy que estaba_ _—_ _Entonces déjame darte cataclismo my purrincess~_ _—_ _dijo tomándome de las caderas y poniendo la punta de su miembro en mi entrada. Yo cerré mis ojos ante el repentino dolor que paulatinamente se iba mezclando con el placer, iba adentrándose poco a poco en mi interior hasta que sentí como una pequeña barrera se había destrozado, lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos haciendo que él se detuviera_ _—_ _¿T-Te he hecho daño? Gg..._ _—_ _gruñó él pues seguramente para él ese lugar sería muy estrecho, yo negué con la cabeza y lo besé con todo el amor que podía profesarle y fue entonces que, de una caída, adentré por completo el miembro del rubio en mi interior, el gruñó extasiado por ello mientras que yo me aferraba con fuerza a él, arañando su ancha espalda por el repentino dolor._

 _Él se detuvo jadeante ante mi negativa a continuar y me abrazó con fuerza_ _—_ _Relájate, hasta que no te acostumbres no comenzaré a moverme_ _—_ _habló con una voz llena de ternura y amor, mientras acariciaba con cuidado mi cabello. Luego me preguntan cómo se podría alguien enamorar de este chico, no saben lo que dicen._

 _Unos instantes después, cuando me acostumbré al tamaño de mi chico, comencé a mover mis caderas lentamente para darle a entender que estaba preparada. Tomó con fuerza mis glúteos, haciéndome jadear y comenzó a moverme con lentitud de arriba abajo, marcando un compás lento que iban a la par que sus estocadas. Sus labios besaban y succionaban una parte concreta de mi cuello mientras continuaba ese sensual ritmo que junto a sus besos y caricias me volvía loca. Sus colmillos se clavaban con fervor en mi piel, pero no para atravesarla ni hacerme daño si no para crearme escalofríos que me estremecían mientras yo acariciaba su espalda al igual que de vez en vez la arañaba por el momento circular que hacían las caderas del chico mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda. Nuestros pechos creaban una fricción que le hacía gruñir con fuerza, algo que me dejaba sin aliento por sentir la vibración de su voz._

 _Poco a poco las estocadas comenzaron a aumentar, la fuerza en estas también, mientras que yo me sentía desfallecer por todo el placer y la lujuria que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo_ _—_ _¡AH!~ ¡Aaahh! C-Chat~ ggyaah~_ _—_ _mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y un gemido mucho más alto que el anterior salió de mis labios para abrazar con fuerza al rubio, quien ronroneo cosa que yo no entendí en aquel momento. Entonces mis ojos se abrieron aun más cuando el nivel de las embestidas comenzó a ser mucho más rápido y certero en aquel lugar que estaba haciendo que mi mente se quedara completamente en blanco. En un momento mi espalda quedó apoyada en la fría pared, una y otra y otra vez mi voz salía ahogada, pues no podía tragar con normalidad ante todo lo que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Mordió con sus colmillos uno de mis endurecidos pezones estiró con fuerza de ellos y yo me arqueé todavía más por ello haciendo que el continuara embistiendo contra ese punto sin descanso._

 _—_ _C-Chat~ D-Dios, v-voy a desmallarme, a-ahhh~ ggaah, ¡GYAH!~_ _—_ _mi voz no cesaba en ningún momento, sus gruñidos y gemidos guturales mucho menos, me sentía desfallecer entre sus brazos que me sostenían con delicadeza y a la vez con un deje de posesión que me obligaba a abrazarme con más fuerza a ella. Sus embestidas continuaron más rápidas, más fuertes, me dejaban sin aliento parecía estar probando una fruta prohibida que llevaba incluída un afrodisíaco del que me podría hacer adicta. Mis ojos estaban cristalinos ante toda la excitación y el placer que estaba sintiendo, notaba como de estos caían lágrimas por todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban en mi interior. Poco a poco sus estocadas eran más y más rápidas, me dejaban aturdida, sin respiración. Y claro, lo juntaba con aquellas caricias y besos que impartía por todo mi cuerpo no podía, no aguantaría mucho más. Gemidos, más y más altos escapaban de mis labios, sentía como mi interior era bombeado por el potente miembro del rubio, sin compasión con un ritmo salvaje que me hacía delirar._

 _—_ _C-Chat~, ¡y-yo ah~ n-no voy a p-poder AH~ aguantar m-mucho más!_ _—_ _gemía con nada de decencia, sentía mi interior palpitar con fuerza, mis labios arder por besar los suyos y mis manos temblorosas acariciando su musculado abdomen, su fornido pecho y su perfecta espalda que al día siguiente lo más seguro es que no tuviera ni un solo hueco sin marcar._

 _—_ _Y-Yo tampoco creo ggah~ tardar demasiado... grr~_ _—_ _gruñó sobre mis labios para fusionarlos en un beso tan profundo que pronto sentimos como nos balanceábamos hacia el abismo para experimentar lo que realmente era saborear aquello que llamaban fruto prohibido, si es que no lo había probado ya con esta maravillosa experiencia._

 _Una vez más sus estocadas comenzaron a aumentar a una velocidad sobrehumana que nos volvía a ambos locos, él continuaba penetrándome sin piedad, aunque yo tampoco quería que la tuviese. Una tras otra, yo sentía como el calor se acumulaba en mi interior el cual succionaba con fervor el miembro del rubio, quien gruñía al compás de mis gemidos y junto a aquel lascivo sonido que nuestro cuerpo al juntarse por cada embestida producía como una melodía para nuestros oídos._

 _Y fue entonces, fue en aquel momento cuando ambos sentimos como si un volcán en erupción invadiera todo nuestro ser mientras explotaba en mi interior, pues sentí como rozaba la cima del placer dejando que una explosión en mi interior me hiciera gemir de forma más aguda que antes, mis fluidos habían cubierto toda la extensión del miembro del héroe al mismo tiempo que mis paredes lo apretaban con fuerza, haciendo que él gruñera guturalmente y que pronto junto con ella explotara en un fuerte y potente orgasmo que nos dejó a ambos con la mente en blanco. Soltó toda su semilla en mi interior, dejándome sentir la calidez de ese espeso líquido, que llenaba cada pequeño recoveco de mi ser, mientras nosotros estábamos fusionados en un profundo beso que decía mil y una palabras de amor, para después en el último momento del clímax mirarnos a los ojos y decirnos "te amo"._

* * *

Y es por eso y por muchas cosas más que han ocurrido hasta ahora, el por qué no me arrepiento de haberle dejado entrar en mi habitación. Porque a partir de eso, fueron sus visitas nocturnas las que me dieron fuerza, fueron sus visitas nocturnas las que me dieron la voluntad para seguir viviendo, fueron sus visitas nocturnas las que me ayudaron a encontrar el verdadero amor, fueron sus visitas nocturnas las que nos unieron todavía más, de todas y cada una de las formas posibles.

Solté una carcajada en aquel momento que me encontraba abrazada al torso desnudo de mi novio, quien me miró con una ceja arqueada mientras tomaba mi mentón para que le mirara – ¿En qué estás pensando pequeña princesa pervertida? – dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que tanto amaba, yo negué con la cabeza y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo que él me mirara confundido.

—Sólo estaba recordando los perfectos momentos que he pasado en tus visitas nocturnas mi querido gatito —dije con una gran sonrisa para entonces sentir como una vez más sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza, haciéndome sonreír con más ganas— Son por ellas que conseguiste enamorarme no lo olvides —él negó con la cabeza y me dio un tenue beso en la frente que consiguió que mis mejillas obtuvieran un tenue toque carmín.

—Lo sé y por eso agradezco el hecho de poder disfrutar de una vida perfecta contigo en este momento —dijo restregando su cabeza contra la mía cual gato. Yo sonreí y me pegué un poco más contra su cuerpo, algo que le hizo ronronear y a mi sonreír.

—Pero aun sigo sin saber cómo no me quedé embarazada —la verdad es que eso si era un gran misterio pues en aquellos momentos no me tomaba la pastilla del día después. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza y la apoyó contra la mía— Sabes, aun habiéndome quedado embarazada, habría tenido el hijo —él me miró arqueando una ceja y yo sonreí por lo que estaba a punto de decir— Porque habría tenido un bebé con el amor de mi vida y eso nadie podría arrebatármelo —fue entonces cuando nos miramos y fue como la primera vez, nuestros labios se juntaron y todo lo que sentí la primera vez, volvía a sentirlo ahora.

¿Quién diría que por unas cuantas visitas nocturnas mi vida cambiaría de esta forma tan drástica?

No lo sé, pero ahora eso no me importaba, lo que me importaba era que estaba con él, con la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Todo lo que había sufrido al final estaba siendo devuelto de una de las formas más bonitas que habrán podido existir.

Papá, mamá, todas mis respuestas han sido respondidas, espero que estéis donde estéis sepáis que os echo mucho de menos, quiero que sepáis que soy muy feliz. Porque por unas _visitas nocturnas_ mi vida ahora es una de las mejores que jamás podría haber pedido en toda mi vida. Y quizás con cada visita nocturna más, mi valor para poder decirle quien soy salga a la luz y por fin podamos vivir felices, tanto de este modo como de cualquier otro.

 _ **N/A: Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí está la primera publicación del año. Espero que la hayáis podido disfrutar y por cierto FELIZ AÑO (atrasado), este es el primer lemon que publico pero no el primero que hago, aun así espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que ninguna casa se haya inundado. Esto es por mi gran falta de actualización que espero que sirva para poder recompensar todo lo que habéis esperado. Bueno, no tengo más que decir que no haya dicho al principio, así que un saludo, espero vuestros comentarios con muchas ganas.**_


End file.
